


Freshly Packaged Buns

by writingblankspaces



Series: Halloween Can Be Very Scary, You Never Know What You'll Find Under The Sheets [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Ass Play, Halloween, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae's "Flash Dance" inspired costume makes Cowboy Luhan a bit rowdy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freshly Packaged Buns

Kim Jongdae’s ass looked nice as hell in those tights. That much Luhan knew and he was fully prepared to express it before Sehun stopped him.

“He’s not going to talk to someone from the marketing department, people in the accounting department are stuck up. He’s no different,” Luhan grimaced and he watched as the man walked away with other people, presumably from his department.

They’d all dressed up in eighties themed clothing and Jongdae had on these spandex black tights, a large green shirt, matching leg warmers and a matching green headband. Out of all the people from accounting, Jongdae looked the best in the tacky get up.

Luhan gave his ass another look then followed Sehun to where everyone from marketing was, awkwardly standing in a crowd talking amongst each other.

“Do you how hot Kwon Boa looks? You think she’ll give me a chance? What about Tiffany too? I heard once she drinks a bit, she gets loose,” A newbie, Byun Baekhyun, was asking. Luhan wondered if he knew that both the women in question could hear him and neither was likely to give him a chance in hell now. Some others seemed to notice that fact too and his friend, the one that’d been hired with him, Park Chanyeol, warned him.

Luhan watched as he awkwardly tried to save face by clearing his throat and avoiding eye contact with the women. The whole situation was hilarious and Luhan found himself snickering along with Sehun. When they moved their attention to something else, he noticed his cup was almost empty and went to get something else.

“Here’s a drink for my favorite cowboy,” another one of his co-workers, Kim Minseok, drawled in a horrible excuse of a southern accent. He took it and hoped that the man wouldn’t continue his relentless pursuit of Luhan’s affection tonight.

Tonight was a night to have fun.

 

Their company decided to throw an all department Halloween party instead of the usual department specific Halloween get-togethers. They'd probably realized that they were wasting money that way and now were making them intermingle. Nothing could distract from how cheaply and tacky the event room they’d rented in a hotel was decorated, furnished and catered though.

To raise excitement for the party, the company CEO went around with a bucket of costume ideas and made the manager of each department pick randomly. Whatever they picked was their department’s theme and everyone that attended the party was supposed to dress in the theme specific to their department. The marketing department had drawn the ‘Wild Wild West’ theme, so Luhan found himself dressed in a plaid shirt complete with a bolo tie, tight boot-cut jeans tucked into thrifted cowboy boots and an obnoxiously large Western hat his father had let him borrow.

Everyone was dressed in something similar, though Baekhyun and Chanyeol were dressed as a horse. Of course those two had chosen to go with a gag costume instead of just doing what everyone else was. Baekhyun was the head and Chanyeol was, of course, the ass. Due to their height difference the horse costume looked a little strange, but their manager had laughed and told them that he loved it anyway.

 

Even though he a fresh drink in his hand, he still wanted to wander over to the refreshment table to see if there was anything interesting to eat.

There wasn’t of course. Just standard party food: small sandwiches, vegetable trays, some cookies that resembled human fingers and a cake with crudely drawn bats and pumpkins on it. There was however, an open bar.

That was a plus for Luhan.

 

Since people had known the party would be awful, many had resolved not to come. That’s when the higher ups offered a small Halloween bonus in their next check and that brought a few more people in, but it was still pretty barren to say that it was supposed to be company wide.

The CEO and vice president themselves weren’t even at this fantastic party though. They were probably out at an overpriced club, spending money on young women, trying to impress them while their wives were taking their children trick-or-treating.

Luhan scoffed at the thought and popped a carrot in his mouth before he glanced back over to his group. That was when he made direct eye contact with Kim Jongdae and almost choked.

Why was he looking at him anyway? Jongdae probably didn’t know Luhan’s name, much less have an interest in him.

There was no right way, right?

Luhan briefly flirted with the chance that he was wrong and that Jongdae actually wanted to jump him.

Just the stray thought made him laugh.

 

Sometime during the middle of the night, after a few drinks, Luhan swore Jongdae kept making eye contact with him. At one point he was sure Jongdae was messing with him because the man kept bending down or showing off how nice his butt looked for no reason.

How did he know Jongdae was doing these things for him? It seemed that each time Jongdae moved to show off his assets, he’d look back and make sure Luhan was watching.

Maybe someone from his department had let loose that he had a thing for the accountant?

Either way, Luhan was enjoying the show on his slight buzz, courtesy of the three vodka spritzers he’d previously downed.

 

When Jongdae took a break from showing off for him, Luhan decided that then would be a good time to go to the bathroom and he ambled out the event room and into the hall to the bathroom.

He was almost done emptying his bladder when who else, but Kim Jongdae, walked in and started to use the urinal right next to him. Ordinarily Luhan wouldn’t have given it any more thought, but since he’d noticed that there were about five other open urinals, Jongdae’s choice of location was odd.

“Do you have something you need to get across to me? You’ve been doing weird shit all night,” Luhan sighed as he washed his hands. Jongdae finished up and stood next to Luhan to wash his hands.

“I’ve wanted to talk to you all night but my department wouldn’t let me,” Jongdae answered, his frankness catching Luhan by surprised. “Honestly, I was hoping you would come over and talk to me.” Luhan looked at him in shock and he let out an involuntary laugh.

 

This whole situation was surreal really. Here was the fine ass Kim Jongdae from accounting saying that he was interested in him.

Him.

Luhan, the notorious pushover from marketing.

The guy who was now staring at Jongdae with his mouth open.

“Close your mouth, flies might fly inside,” Jongdae joked, reaching over to physically close Luhan’s mouth once he’d washed his hands. “If this is how you react when people tell you something simple like they think you’re attractive, I wonder how you’ll react if I told you I wanted to ride you.”

If it was possible for Luhan’s mouth to come unhinged and hit the surprisingly clean floor, it would’ve. It was only when Jongdae laughed at his own words that Luhan suspected that this whole thing was an elaborate and cruel joke.

“You’re not fucking with me are you? Because I’m not really the joke type.” Luhan mentioned, running his hand through his hair. He’d had a long day and his pants were so tight that he wanted to go home and take them off. He’d let Sehun and Yixing talk him into going to another party before they headed to the company one. Needless to say, he really was more than ready to go home.

“I’m not. You are dressed up like a cowboy too. I hope my come-on wasn’t too corny,” when Luhan really looked at Jongdae, he noticed that he was blushing.

So maybe Jongdae wasn’t joking after all.

“Here? In this bathroom?” Jongdae bit his full bottom lip and nodded, pointing to the handicap stall. Luhan groaned and wished that he didn’t care about cleanliness, because he would’ve loved nothing more than push Jongdae into that stall and mess around.

“Not here. Let’s just go to my place,” Luhan crossed his arms and told Jongdae to wait in the bathroom. The man reluctantly agreed and shifted from one foot to another.

 

Luhan rushed back to the event room and told his colleagues he was turning in for the night and someone asked if he was okay to drive (he wasn’t). He gave Sehun, who was actually his designated driver, his keys and told him he’d catch a cab back to his place.

For some reason that satisfied Sehun and they waved at him. Before he left the room again, he looked around and noticed that some other people had gone when he’d left for the restroom. It looked like the party was winding down anyway.

 

With his backpack in tow, he pulled Jongdae out the bathroom and hotel, got into a cab that was already paid for (courtesy of the company) and told the man his address. The entire ride there, his leg was bouncing and his body was tingling with a weird twinge of adrenaline.

After all, he was finally getting something he’d wanted since he started working at X and Y Corps. Jongdae had been an intern when he’d started working but had thankfully become a permanent employee when he’d graduated from college. Not much older than Luhan himself, Jongdae carried himself much more mature than other people his age like Chanyeol and Baekhyun. It was one of the things that attracted Luhan to him.

 

Within no time they pulled up in front of his apartment and Jongdae followed him up, gazing at the building. It was nothing fancy but it was nice considering he was just a salary worker. Jongdae seemed to approve when the door to his apartment opened and the lights came on automatically.

Jongdae wasted no time backing Luhan into his own bed as he assaulted his mouth with kisses that told of how demanding Jongdae was.

Now that (Jongdae being demanding), Luhan hadn’t have known. He liked it.

Jongdae straddled him once they were on the bed and continued to kiss him, grinding against his crotch. With the lights still on, Luhan could see just how gifted Kim Jongdae was in the back and the front. His erection was so painfully apparent in the spandex that Jongdae wondered how the man had walked around all night in the costume.

He started to unbuttoned Luhan's plaid shirt, but got frustrated and ripped open the remaining buttons, then started to mouth at the skin on his chest. While he left light hickies in his wake, Luhan went along with it and groaned when Jongdae licked around one of his nipples. At the same time a hand undid the large belt buckle and unzipped his pants. Jongdae shoved his hand down the front and palmed Luhan’s erection through his underwear.

Luhan couldn’t control himself any longer and the hands that had been stuck at his sides rose to palm Jongdae’s ass over the shiny fabric. He moaned and shuddered when Luhan got more ambitious and snaked his hand down the back of the tights and underwear, kneading the flesh in his hand. Soon his other hand joined and he took time alternating between one cheek and the other.

Now Jongdae’s kisses were just hot puffs of breath on his chest as Luhan continued squeezing his ass. “How’d you know?” He asked, out of breath. Luhan made an uncommitted noise and kept up his ministrations. It was amazing how turned on he was getting, just from Luhan pinching and massaging his ass.

 

He’d been thinking about Jongdae’s ass since the first time he’d seen the man in tailored pants that clung to his body. It was beyond him that Jongdae had caught him staring that day and made it his mission to wear fitted pants whenever he knew needed to go to the marketing department.

 

It took Jongdae a bit of time to get the tights off but once he did, Luhan got a chance to see his entire body in the bright light of his room.

Literally every part of Jongdae was sculpted and lean and if not for the fact that Luhan was painfully aroused, he would’ve take the time to memorize every inch of skin.

Luhan lingered a bit too long and Jongdae made a noise of impatience. He hurried and retrieved the lube and condoms from the bathroom before he got back on the bed.

 

Once he’d taken the time to prep Jongdae, they were both desperate and Jongdae just wanted Luhan to fuck him. He was on his knees and his ass was in the air in front of Luhan, waiting for the man to do something, hopefully start pressing him into the mattress like he wanted.

The older man fumbled with the condom packet and opened it, going to put it on himself, but someone caught his wrist “don’t need one, m’fine.” Luhan nearly threw the condom across the room and slicked himself up with lube before he got on his knees and pushed into Jongdae.

He could’ve cried. Literally. Luhan could’ve shed actual tears at how good Jongdae felt around him. With the way the man was moaning his name, gripping the sheets and arching his back, Luhan was literally in heaven. Nothing he could’ve imagined was better than this moment right now as Jongdae brought his hips back to meet each of Luhan’s thrusts.

On an exceptionally hard thrust back, Jongdae’s ass jiggled and it gave Luhan an idea, so he held Jongdae’s hips flush against his own. “Would you like it if spanked you Jongdae?” The moan he got in response was consent enough and when he established a nice paced rhythm, he took to randomly smacking Jongdae’s ass. After each blow, he’d rub and soothe the reddened skin, then hit another part. This continued until the flesh was pink on both sides and Jongdae was saying something that sounded vaguely like he would come if Luhan hit him again.

Curiosity took over and Luhan smacked his ass harder than he had the previous times. As promised Jongdae let out a high pitched moan and shot white into the sheets below him, his hips and knees trembling from the impact and suddeness of his orgasm.

The tightness around Luhan was too much and his hips stuttered as he came, spilling inside of Jongdae. The younger man collapsed on his stomach and rolled away from where he made a mess.

 

“Goddamn,” Jongdae hooted when he sat up and looked over at Luhan. The other man gave him a weak thumbs up as he yawned. “Don’t go to sleep on me now. In a few minutes I’ll be ready for another. Remember how I said I wanted to ride you?” Luhan’s eyes opened wide and sat up straight.

It looked like they would be up for another hour or so if Jongdae had his way and well, Luhan was a pushover right?


End file.
